The use of conduits is well known for transporting fluids in the form of liquids or gases to and from various locations. Conduits can also be used for transporting solids of various forms. It is also well known that splices are often necessary within a given length of conduit for extending the length of the conduit, providing for redirection of a conduit, providing connections to supply reservoirs or distribution devices, or other known reasons.
In light of the many uses of conduits and the known need for splicing conduits, several devices exist for assisting the splicing of a conduit. For example, a garden hose splice involves a threaded male end and a threaded female end that may be used to splice more than one garden hose together. A similar connection may be used at the connection of the hose to a water spout at one end and to a water distribution device such as a sprinkler or nozzle at the other end. As an additional example, rubber tubing may often be spliced or connected to equipment through the use of a hose barb.
In the medical industry, conduits are often used to transport fluids in the form of liquids or gases from reservoirs to patients, from reservoirs to equipment, between equipment, or otherwise. Also, splices in these conduits are frequently connected, unconnected, and rearranged as patients are transported, equipment is moved, and procedures are conducted. Existing threaded connections often require attention to assure the threads are aligned and can also be time consuming to screw together. Practitioners need to be efficient and sometimes need to act quickly in an emergency. Thus, these connections need to be made in a simple motion and in a timely fashion. Patient safety requires that these connections remain secure in an environment where the conduit may be pulled on, tripped over, or otherwise treated so as to inadvertently undue a splice or a connection. Finally, patient safety also requires that the connection provides for uninterrupted flow of the transported material through the connection.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.